BLOSCST:TNG All Hail ZugBorg
by BrenRome
Summary: Team Lightyear and the crew of The USS Enterprise-E join forces to defeat the menace of Zurg and The Borg! Sequel to my Buzz/Star Trek TOS Crossover. I own Nothing! This is for fan-purpopses, only, please don't sue!


_**Hello, fellow Space Cadets/Trekkies! Welcome to the sequel I've been looking forward to writing for some time! This is the sequel to my Buzz Lightyear of Star Command/Star Trek crossover. If you recall last time, I did a tale about Team Lightyear joining forces with Kirk and his crew to stop the alliance of Zurg and one of Kirk's oldest, and first enemies. Now for the sequel, Buzz will join forces with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of The USS Enterprise-D to fight the new alliance of Zurg and the greatest enemies of the 24**__**th**__** Century…The Borg!**_

_**First, I would like to thank fanfiction author Heart of the Demons for convincing me to write a sequel in a review he left during my first take at the Buzz/Trek crossover. He suggested that I should do a version where Buzz meets **_**The Next Generation**_** Crew and after some thought into it, I would like to thank his review for making this possible.**_

_**Second; this will be a multi-chapter fic. It won't be long, but it won't be a one-shot like last-time.**_

_**Third is that in the Trek universe, this is set after **_'**Star Trek:****First Contact,'**_** where Picard has succeeded at preventing the Borg from interfering with the First Contact of Earth and Vulcan. The Buzz universe is set some time after their first run-in with Kirk and his crew.**_

_**Fourth is that like last time, this story is being viewed by Woody, Buzz, and Jessie; the latter of the two having interrupted Woody's plan to watch an old lost Cowboy Movie special. So expect to see their reactions at the beginning and the end of each chapter.**_

_**Finally, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purposes only, so please don't sue!**_

"All right!" Woody proclaimed as he hopped up onto the couch in front of Bonnie's TV.

Today, Bonnie had to visit her Grandmother and Mr. Pricklepants was the only toy she could bring with her meaning that the toys had the house all to themselves. But that wasn't the real reason Woody was so happy.

Today, he was happy because he found out that the Untold Cowboy Movie starring legendary cowboy Actor Tim Hallen in his last role before his untimely passing of old age. Woody was so excited to see this, as he pulled the remote out from between the two pillows on the right side of the couch and turned on the TV.

After surfing quickly through the channels, Woody came upon the one he was looking for and looked in awe and amazement at the site of Tim Hallen, as he rode a white horse gallantly on the screen.

"_And now,"_ The announcer proclaimed, followed by a dramatic peaceful orchestra music for effect, _"Get_ _ready for the unforeseen final film of Academy Award Winner; Tim Hallen. We hope you enjoy."_

'_Click!'_

At that moment, the channel was changed, and an image of a man with a mullet haircut wearing a tan suit and red bowtie appeared on the screen. He seemed to be waving around a small flashlight-like device, as the music became loud and obnoxious in Woody's opinion.

"…_Doctor Who crossover special tonight at 9:00 only on SyFy Channel."_

Woody stood there shell-shocked before he started to almost grind his plastic teeth together (if he could, he would've broken his teeth by now,) and then threw up his arms with a dramatic 'NOOOOO!' scream.

"Oh, Woody!" Jessie laughed, taking off his hat and giving him a noogie as Buzz sat himself on the right of him, "You're so funny!"

"Jessie!" Woody declared, "You change that channel back right now or I'll….!"

"Woody!" Buzz declared, "Did you forget what today is?"

"It's the day when the movie I've been waiting to see is on TV and you two interrupt my moment?" Woody asked sarcastically.

Buzz slapped himself in the face, rubbing his face with shame at how ignorant Woody was.

"It's the day that Jessie came home with us." Buzz told Woody, "Therefore, she gets the TV today."

Woody's heart sunk. Now he was never going to be able to watch his special! Maybe he could later on the internet, but even if he could get past Trixie and Rex, it would mean that the movie would be pixilated and lagging.

Still, Woody supposed it would be better than nothing and sighed in defeat.

"All right," He groaned, getting ready to hop down, "You two watch whatever crummy special is on and I'll…"

"Now just a second, Cowboy!" Jessie spoke, grabbing his arm, "You and Buzz BOTH got me to a new home TWICE so now that means that you're going to sit with us through this!"

Woody's heart sank even more, but out of respect for Buzz, sighed deeply and got into as much of a comfortable position as he could.

The screen then went black and then went into a star tile background as a piano rift could be heard before a narration took over.

"_Space…The final frontier…."_

The voice, as Woody noted, was a male voice that seemed to have a bit of Mr. Pricklepant's Shakespearean accent mixed in with a British and French one as well.

"_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. It's continuing mission; to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."_

Woody thought from the narration that this would be a half-decent Sci-Fi he'd have to sit through. After all, this sounded well-written, well thought-out, and it didn't seem as much in-your-face as the stuff Jessie and Buzz tended to watch. Yeah. Woody thought he could handle this.

That is until he saw Buzz's logo fly out and combine with a logo of a triangle but with the bottom pat almost stretching upwards.

At this point, he just started kicking and screaming like a little child.

Jessie turned to Buzz who nodded and Jessie turned up the volume to drone out Woody's childish bantering as the title appeared on the screen.

….

_**Buzz Lightyear of Star Command/Star Trek: The Next Generation:**_

_**All Hail Zurg/Borg!**_

_Buzz Lightyear Mission Log; All is almost too quiet to be true. Star Command did a search of every nook-and-cranny around Planet Z and discovered that the Evil Emperor Zurg and his comrades are not to be found anywhere. We are going to do a sweep around the planet to ensure that there isn't any secret base Zurg may have constructed without us knowing. And yet…I can't help but feel that there is something more that we aren't seeing here…_

"Buzz!" Mira exclaimed, "We're coming up to Planet Z!"

"All right, then!" Buzz declared, as 42 came out of hyperspace and they beheld the planet ruled by the galaxy's #1 enemy, "Everyone do a scanning search every five seconds. I wanna be on top of this so that we don't get a sneak attack."

At that moment, however, Zurg's flagship suddenly appeared in front of them. That would be bad enough on its own, except a second later, about twelve giant mechanical cube-like ships appeared besides Zurg's.

"You mean like that?" Booster asked nervously.

Before they could answer, the screen suddenly fizzled out and Team Lightyear beheld a horrible sight.

On the screen was Zurg. But he now had a grey-mechanical eyepatch on his right eye as well as black tubes that went from the rear of his head into his back.

"I am Zodiac of Borg." Zurg declared, "Resistance is futile. You're world, as you have known it, is at an end. From this time forward…this world….will service…us."

The screen fizzled out as Buzz noticed the ships seemed to be charging a strange, green energy-like beam.

"Mira; take us out of here!" Buzz declared, "XR: try to figure out what these things are!"

42 turned around as the ships began to open fire on them. Luckily, 42 was quite a fast ship, but the Cube-Like ships were hot on their tail.

Meanwhile, inside, XR was scanning with his tablet when it made a 'ping' sound and XR looked it over.

"Wowza!" XR exclaimed, "Hey, Buzz; you might want to check this out!"

Buzz took the tablet from XR and looked it over.

"Borg;" Buzz read out loud, "A species that rose to power in…"

He paused as everyone looked at him more curiously before he continued.

"In the 24th Centaury." XR finished.

Buzz and the others looked in shock before continuing to read down the info.

"Apparently the greatest adversaries of the Borg is..." Buzz said, double-checking to make sure he got it right, "…Starfleet."

"That universe that we were in a year ago?" Booster declared.

"Yup." XR nodded, "And it looks like there's a little maneuver trick here we can use to our advantage."

He pulled up a smaller window and maximized it so everyone could see.

"This is a record of time-travel incidents used in the 23rd Century according to these logs!" XR explained, "All we gotta do is find a sun to fly around, and stay close but not too close so that we build up enough speed, and once we're good enough, we'll break off and if my calculations are correct, since physics seem to work differently here than they do there…"

"You're suggesting that we could be thrust into that universe?" Buzz suggested.

"Hopefully," XR stated, "I mean; worst-case-scenario is that we crash-and-burn, but…"

"We gotta take it!" Buzz declared, as everyone took their seats again, "Set a course for the Nextorous Sun!"

42 made a sharp turn and was soon approaching the white-hot sun that served as the only source for Planet Z. However, The Borg were not too far behind.

"Here we go!" Buzz declared.

42 then began to fly around the sun's rings. The ship began to shake violently, but everyone continued to hold their breath and pray they made it. Slowly but steadily, the ship began to increase speed. It sped up faster until XR gave the word.

"NOW-" He began.

But at that moment, he was cut off as the team turned to see XR was grabbed by the mysterious 'Borg' before they teleported away with XR.

"XR!" Buzz declared.

But it was too late.

At that second, 42 broke off from it's orbit around the sun and then the unexplainable happened.

42 seemed to be stretched almost like a rubber band out in space, before it 'snapped' out and disappeared completely from space.

….

"Okay!" XR told his captors, as they strapped him to a metal slab, "This is inexcusable. I am a robot and as one, even I demand respect from you!"

"You are a foolish being created by a foolish inferior species that make the ones in my world seem special." A strange, feminine voice declared.

"Who's there?" XR asked.

"Do not fear." The voice responded, "We will add your technical data to our own. Why…you might be more useful than that traitor android Data was.

XR felt a wave of fear overtake him as he looked around for an escape with no avail.

….

And at that moment, a commercial came on featuring a fast-food joint ad as Woody sighed in relief.

"YES!" He declared, reaching for the remote, "It's over! That means I can still catch the special and…"

He was cut off when Jessie slapped his hand, causing him to pull back and rub it feeling the pain Jessie had caused.

"Hold your horses, Cowboy." Jessie declared, "This is a 2-hour-long special!"

"2 HOURS?" Woody declared, "B-B-But…this is my only chance to see this film that's going on now!"

"Sorry; Woody." Buzz said, patting his friend on the back, "You know the rules; Jessie gets the TV for today."

"Can we at least flip back during the commercials?" Woody asked sheepishly.

"NO!" Jessie declared.

Woody looked sadly and began crying as Jessie turned to Buzz.

"We're going to need a bigger house if his tears decide to cry us a river." Jessie told her boyfriend, who merely nodded at this.

_**Reviews Appreciated!**_


End file.
